To Be Mary
by Sprika Marie
Summary: This is pre-MWPP, and is about Tom Marvolo Riddle's mother...She's not who you think she is. Was Tom really an orphan? And was his past really what he thought it was?


Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR and the WB. I think this is really MY story, and hasn't been done. I'm rather proud actually. A/N at bottom.  
  
When you think about it, it's very ironic. One Mary's child was the Savior of the world...Mine is trying to exterminate it.  
  
I remember it very clearly. I was lost, wandering the back streets of Muggle London. Out of the shadows a man appeared and pointed a long stick at me. "Don't move," he hissed.  
  
A wand. A wizard. I froze. I had recently graduated from Hogwarts, but I had lost my wand. Which was why I was out here in the first place, I couldn't remember how to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
The man floated (he didn't seem to be walking) towards me. "Yes," he hissed softly, "You will do. Stupefy."  
  
That was the last thing I remembered for quite a while.  
  
I woke, an aching pain in my head. I was in an alley. I was to find out soon that it was a couple days later. An owl sat by me, a dark black horned owl who watched me with unnerving cold eyes. It lifted a foot, and I pulled the parchment off. It flew off.  
  
  
--------  
  
Shaking, I found my way back to my flat. I stumbled inside. Once inside, I found I couldn't stand anymore, and crawled over to a chair. I was immensely tired.   
  
However, I managed to open the letter. It was written in scrawling black ink. The words written there effectively killed my drowsiness.  
  
It read:  
  
"Miss,  
  
You are now pregnant. You will have a son, and you will name him Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you harm this child in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Riddle"  
  
Cold ice flared in my veins, and the horror of what had happened to me overwhelmed my senses. But I was too afraid to do anything.   
  
So I bore the child.  
  
The world was lost.  
  
--------  
  
After the boy was born, I knew I could not stand to raise the child of such an evil man. So I sent him to an orphanage. I was to learn later that it was one of the reasons that he turned so evil. I was to regret it. But at the time I did not. I did not want the reminder of my personal horror.  
  
Professor Dumbledore informed me of his achievements. From afar, I was very proud. But deep in my heart, I knew he was in no shape or form my child. I had known that since I saw his eyes. Plus, he was a Slytherin, and as Dumbledore told of his achievements, he told of his shortcomings, and my-son-not-my-son was an exemplary Slytherin. I came from a long line of Gryffindors. I knew this Slytherin would not appreciate a long-lost mother appearing out of nowhere. So he continued to be oblivious of my existence.  
  
On the day of his Hogwarts graduation, I toasted him from my small, poor flat, tears streaming down my cheeks. That night, as I slept I was troubled by strange dreams.  
  
Dreams of an awful red eyed man, snakes hissing, an ominous voice repeating, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Everything rushed and flowed quickly, people dying in hundreds before my eyes. Suddenly, it all stopped and there was a great burst of green light. Everything went black and deathly, deathly silent. Suddenly, a baby's wail pierced the air. The red eyes peered at me once again, and cracked, snake-like lips rasped the words, "I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
I woke, grasping the sheets and gasping. I could still see the awful eyes peer at me. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," I whispered. "My-son-not-my-son." I paused, as if saying the name would finalize it.  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
--------  
  
That morning, I stayed home from work. Tears were on my cheeks all day long. I knew my weakness had brought about the biggest horror the world had every seen.  
  
The next morning, I Apparated to Hogsmeade and then walked to Hogwarts. I walked in to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, looking for Professor Dumbledore. I found him pouring over some books.  
  
"Professor? My son..." I trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes met mine, now solemn. I spilled my story to him. "The only thing I can say is try not to worry to much." Dumbledore's head sagged. I had never seen the vibrant man so discouraged. "Mary, this only cements earlier suspicions. Oh, and I feel you should know, Tom feels that he had a Muggle father and his mother had Salazar Slytherin's blood. He is related to that woman, but through 'Mr. Riddle', as he called himself. Please forgive me for not telling you his real name, but that knowledge may be harmful. But I thought you should know of your son's misinterpretation of his parentage."  
  
I stared at the window for a while. "Professor, it is not a problem for me at all. I have always thought of him as my-son-not-my-son. I bore him, but he never seemed to carry any of me in him."  
  
Dumbledore's face clouded. "Yes Mary, I fear you are correct. Your father is a Muggle, no?"  
  
"Yes..." (The Gryffindor lineage had come through my mother.)  
  
I remember Dumbledore looking me in the eyes and saying, "Mary Minerva McGonagall, you are in grave danger from your-son-not-your-son."  
  
  
A/N: Well that was a strange development, no? To be honest, even when I was writing this I didn't see that coming. I'm rather proud of this little piece, it's original! (I'm pretty sure, anyway.) I mean to continue this, but I'm rather stuck right now. I don't know when the next part will be up, so just treat this as a one-shot for now. Please please please please review! PLLLEEEEAAASSSE!!!!! So, review!  
  
Oh, and to any PDIRALS readers, the REAL chapter 9 has been up for quite some time and I miss you! :( You haven't reviewed! *big pout* So please go visit that, 'kay? It's Ginny's revenge!  



End file.
